


Just what a girl wants to hear

by szszsz



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, First Dates, candid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szszsz/pseuds/szszsz
Summary: One simple shot after Jane's confession on the plane.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Just what a girl wants to hear

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not cringey, I wanted it to be a little bit awkward, as this would most fit the reality in my view.

“…Just what a girl wants to hear” scoffs Lisbon.

  
Jane takes that lead.

  
“What does the girl want to hear?” he asks looking her directly into the eye.

  
“You tell me.” She replies while keeping the eye contact and her mouth shuts down into one straight line.

  
Jane lets the silence fall.

***

“The truth is… I love you.”

***

So, the step has been taken, there on that plane. No taking backs now. He’s committed to this and Lisbon knows it too. It’s been two days now, Abott finally managed to get him out of that pickle with the airport security. Now it’s time to face the new reality.

He rings the doorbell.

He’s standing there in front of her house, with a little bouquet of pink roses. He’s been pressing the flowers in his fist a little bit too much. Must be the nerves. _Funny_ , he thinks, _I’m nervous to see a woman I’ve been seeing every day for the last ten years or so._

He takes a deep breath. As he exhales, the doors suddenly open.

  
“Jane.” Lisbon’s face is surprised. She’s wearing an old black Led Zeppelin t-shirt that hasn’t been ironed. “I didn’t know they let you out already.”

  
“Well, you know me” Jane looks down towards his feet. “They can’t keep me locked for long.”

  
“I suppose” Lisbon smiles and moves her hand up and tucks a strand of hair behind the ear.

  
“Oh these are for you” Jane handles her flowers, hoping she won’t notice they’re not in perfect condition anymore. “I wanted to say thank you. You know, for not leaving to DC.”

  
“Oh thank you” She smiles even more and brings flowers to her face to smell them. “They’re nice.” The flowers look nice next to her face. “You want to come in?”

  
“Sure” he says and his mouth is a little dry so he groans quietly.

  
He goes inside towards the kitchen.

  
“How’s the ankle?” Lisbon chats up as she closes the door behind him.

  
“Better. I’m walking it off.” He’s nervously turning around, scanning the environment. “Now, let me help you find a vase for that.” He navigates around the kitchen and locates the right cupboard in seconds. He passes her the vase and Lisbon takes it and fills it with water. She’s glancing at him as she puts the vase with flowers on the table.

  
“Would you like some tea?” she offers and he nods. Tea, yes. He could use all the tea in China right now.

  
She sets the kettle and he sits down by the kitchen table.

  
He’s been in this apartment before, but he looks around anyway. It’s definitely different in here.

  
“So what are your plans?” She asks. Now that he’s confessed his feelings to her, she’s not looking at him as she used to. Her look is more daring, and gentle smile is stuck on her face all the time. “I mean, now that you are out of the jail?” She adds hastily, to keep the conversation innocent.

  
“Oh you know me, no rest for the wicked.” He evades the question. “How about you? Where’s your stuff?” He adds still reviewing the surroundings.

  
Most of Lisbon’s personal items are missing from the apartment. And those there are in there, are mostly in boxes, except for kitchen utensils.

  
“In DC. I sent it… before I went… but then, you know, I decided not to go. So now I’m waiting for my stuff to be sent back.” She explains and slightly blushes ashamed. “I’m still having the entire week off, so I’m hoping it will all get back soon so I can unpack when I’m home.”

  
“I see.” He says and smiles at her as lightly as he can.

  
It’s a little embarrassing for her, he realizes. He made her change her mind and he turned everything in her life upside down. And now she’s waiting for him to make the next move. And he's just sitting there, in the middle of this disarray, with his feet glued to the floor.

  
They sit for a moment in silence when the water starts boiling. Lisbon gets up to make tea.

  
She makes him jasmine tea in a big cup. Jane much rather prefers smaller cups, but he doesn’t see any small cups around. Lisbon is a boss girl that takes her coffee in a big mug.

  
“Very nice” he says and he takes a sip. He should have waited, he realizes immediately - the tea is piping hot. It smells really good though. He puts the mug down. Jasmine is an interesting choice. A gift? He pushes that train of thoughts away.

  
“Jane,” she says at the same time as he says “Teresa.”

  
He reaches forward to hold her hand. It feels a bit awkward and strange, but he makes himself look deeply into her eyes. He rarely uses her first name and vice versa. Now they need to learn anew how to be around each other.

  
Lisbon looks agitated as well. Her lips are slightly apart and the memory of their first kiss flashes through his mind. It was so easy back then, when he knew it could only last a few moments. Now his thoughts are racing about all the steps he could take. He has a million scenarios ready on how to push things forward.

  
Lisbon grabs his hand with another hand.

  
“Hey,” she says softly. “No rush, okay? We’ve known each other for years. We don’t need to do anything that feels uncomfortable. Now we just take time.”

  
She can read minds too, apparently. And she’s right as well. He doesn’t need to do much more, does he? Just follow his instincts, follow what feels right at the time.

  
“Yes you’re right.” He nods and smiles again looking into her eyes glistening with excitement.

  
He gets up and makes her stand up too by pulling her hand. She looks at him surprised until he drags her towards for a kiss. Then the confusion is replaced by pleasure. This is a more passionate kiss than the one before. He’s holding her closely and takes the liberty to dive his finger into her hair. It's really soft and fresh and he enjoys it. He feels like he’s melting.  
Lisbon makes a sound in her throat and he breaks the kiss. He looks down at her as she adjusts, embarrassed. He smiles and leans forward to kiss her again, light and short.

  
“I have wanted to do that for a very long time.” He says in a deep voice and she blushes, lowering her gaze.

  
They stand there, holding hands, he looking directly at her and her looking down, smiling and shy.

  
“Just what a girl wants to hear” she whispers and looks up right at him. He grins.

  
All is right in the world.


End file.
